Spring Breeze ADVENTURES!
Spring Breeze ADVENTURES! is an episode of and the first episode of Kirby Super Star, as well as the first video posted on the Game Grumps channel. Intro Jon: Welcome to the first episode of Game Grumps. I guess this has to be the first one we put up now. Arin: This is... Good job, fuckface. Game progress The Game Grumps complete the entire Spring Breeze sub-game, clearing Green Greens, Float Islands, Bubbly Clouds, and Mt. Dedede, as well as beating Whispy Woods, Lololo and Lalala, Kracko, and King Dedede. They end by playing the Megaton Punch mini-game. Discussion As this is the first episode of Game Grumps, Jon and Arin introduce the show, and make jokes about how it is the first episode. Jon says the c-word without thinking and slightly regrets it. Arin introduces his love for Poppy Bros. Both of the Game Grumps sing repeatedly about Poppy Bros. Whenever Arin (the helper) dies, and the slow flashing death starts, Arin screams for Kirby to help. The Grumps joke about the usefulness of the mirror ability. Full Script Jon: Welcome to the first episode of Game Grumps. I guess this has to be the first one we put up now- Arin: This is.. Good job.. fuckface. Jon: '''This.. that's the intro video. So Game Grumps is a channel where we're going to play video games, and general -g- general grump around about it. '''Arin: '''Grump around? '''Jon: '''Alright, if you don't know me, I'm JonTron and he's Egoraptor. '''Arin: Wait, I'm JonTron and he's Egoraptor? Jon: '''Exactly. '''Arin: You're good at this. Jon: I'm JonTron, he's Egoraptor. Arin: You're good at this. Jon: Uhh, is this you're first time playing this game? Both: No. Arin: Shall we explain copy? Both: No! Arin: Who do you think you a- Who do you think I am? Jon: Who do you think you are? Talking to me like this. Okay. Arin: Alright so do you remember how to do me? Jon: Uhh, okay. Arin: I mean make me appear. Jon: Well the first thing... Doomi goonni? Gooey? Arin: You gotta make me. Jon: You got to go left and up. That't generally.. that's how you play cr- Krabby, okay. Arin: This isn't Krabby. Jon: Hold on I think it's uhh, no wait- Arin: You gotta suck me up. Jon: No wait NO! NO! DON'T TELL! Arin: And then you gotta, gotta hit, there you go. Jon: I fuckin' know. Arin: Fuck yea. Jon: But wait is this not the, this isn't the one with Gooey, Gooey is three right? Arin: Who the fuck is G- dga- Gooey? Jon: GOOEY! Don't you know Gooey? You thought I was kidding last night before. Arin: Graphic User Interface? Jon: Not GUI Gooey. Arin: Alright, let's go in here. Jon: Have you seen, have you fuckin' seen- Arin: Go in every fucking door. Jon: Oh, you can't go in doors? Arin: No, I can't. Jon: I can kiss you though. Arin: Thanks. Oh I can give you mmmmm. Jon: See you can kiss me too. DON'T TAKE MY CA- Arin: DAAmnit! Fuckin', I killed Kibbles. Jon: His name's Kibbles? Arin: Yeah, Sir Kibbles. Jon: Fuckin' A, well, okay, I- what I Arin: You think what? I know more about Kirby than you do? Jon: '''No, I, no, well maybe. I doubt it. Do you? '''Arin: Yeah. Jon: Well fuckin' that's what I thought. Wha- You do know more? Arin: I don't fu- I've never played three. You've said you've played three. Jon: Three? Yea. Hoshino, Kirby suni. Arin: Dude, dude, fuckin' Poppy Bros. Oh, no good? Jon: What the f- What just happened? Arin: Dude it's Poppy Bros. Jon: Well yeah, no. Yeah no. Dude these- These guys- Arin: Poppy Brooos. (Sung) Jon: I don't think there's bomb in this one. Arin: No, bomb is in this. Jon: '''Oh, it is. '''Arin: It's fuckin' Poppy Bros. Can I have him? Jon: '''Do you, can I, how? '''Arin: Just spit him out. Yeeaa. Jon: Oh I like threw it to you? Arin: Fuck YEAaa! Poppy BRos. (Sung) Jon: This Kirby is like the Kirby that everybody knows. I mean, well, this is like if anything- Arin: Poppy Bros. (Sung) Jon: I'll let you just have your fun there. Arin: Poppy Brooos. (Sung) Jon: '''POPPY BROOO- Now it's really Poppy Bros. POPPY BROOOS. (Sung) '''Arin: See K- Kirby has a thing where he flies because he's got little pink wings, so why do I fly? I just fart? Jon: 'Yea! You like fart out your cunt. Ohh, I said the C word on the first episode. Like I said the first episode, 'cause it is. Arin: *continually making fart noises* What? Jon: You just like- Arin: You're gonna say the first episode on the next game we play too. Jon: Yea I will. Arin: Every episode's gonna be tebgft- Jon: Alright, I'll just always say. Arin: Can't you ride on that guy? Man, motherfucker, I wanted that. Jon: What? G- We, we both get it. Arin: ...Shut up. I don't wanna share. Jon: You have to you don't- there's no choice. Arin: What are you doin- Gahd. Jon: Dude, dude, you go stand in that pillar- Arin: YOU go, where I go, alright. Jon: I'll stand in this pillar and you stand in that pillar. Arin: I can't. Oh there we go. Alright, gtup gtup. Jon: Alright, ready? Arin: 1..2..3. Jon: Poppy BROOss. Both: POPPY BROOs. Jon: Okay. Arin: That's the secret code, I learned it from Nintendo Power. I think it was the 1996 issue. Jon: What was that- What's that code? Push Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y when you have bombs? Arin: Yep. That's the code to win. Jon: This is about the quality of the show. This is about the quality you're going to be getting here. So if you don't like it- Arin: So easy. Jon: Yeah, did it even to anything? Arin: Poppy brothers junior. (Sung) Jon: Poppy brothers senior. (Sung) Arin: Poppy brothers.. JUniOR. (Sung) Jon: Poppy brothers SEniOR. (Sung) Arin: Awh, damnit. Jon: What are we doing? Ah, there's only- Arin: How come you get like three, and I only get one? Jon: You're just fucking like third wheelin' it. Arin: Fucking bullshit. Jon: Were you controling him? Arin: I'm like doing the not right pose. All the Kirby's are like "YEA." Jon: Wait were you con- Arin: And they like look over at him awkwardly. Jon: Were you controlling him during that? Arin: No?! Jon: He was just- Arin: It would be cool if I was though. DUDE. Fuckin' Knuckle Joe. Do you want him? Jon: Do you- Do you want him? Arin: I don't want him. I mean I'll take him if you (mumbling) Jon: What's fuckin' going on? Kch- kwe- coo- Can I hang out with you guys? Arin: 1-2-3-4-1-2-3-4 Jon: 4-3-2-1-4-3-2-1 Arin: I love how you make a tiny movement and it's- Just fuckin' like "PPFFF!" Jon: Yeah I know it's- Arin: Pff pff pff pff pff pff pff pff pff pff. Jon: Dude, fuck, fuuck, FUUcck. Arin: I can't charge mine up. Jon: Can you not, charge yours up? If you push pause it shows you like can- See if you can HotNutz117 (talk) (continuing soon) Quotes "Dude! Fucking Poppy Bros!" - Arin. "Oh, I said the c-word on the first episode..." - Jon. "Poppy Brother Junior!" ''"Poppy Brother Senior!" "Poppy Brother Junior!" "Poppy Brother Senior!" - Arin and Jon. "Oh God, I'm dying! Help me! Kirby, help me! Kirby no!" - Arin, while Jon laughs. "You don't want to be microphone? You don't want to be microphone, seriously? Who do you think you are?" "ENGHHHHHHHHHH! ...It didn't work." "You're a jerkwad. I'm going to have to edit that, so it's not ear-wrenching." "Or we could just leave it in... I thought you had to kill the microphone by yelling into the microphone!" "Smart. You're smart" - Arin and Jon. Outro '''Arin: That was bullshit. Jon: Did I win? What the?! Arin: Woah! Jon and Arin: Wooaaaaaaaaah! Trivia * This episode has a different thumbnail than later episodes of Kirby Super Star. Instead of Kirby, it has the Kirby Super Star logo. * After stating that this was the first episode of Game Grumps, Jon says that it will now have to be the first video they put up after the intro video. However, they uploaded this, Heated Debate, and This Game Rocks... Man just before Welcome to Game Grumps!. * The title for the YouTube video does not include "PART 1." * The Megaton Punch segment at the end of the video is, in a way, the first Game Grumps VS. * This video contains the first ever YouTube comment on a Game Grumps video: "Nice." by user Cocoabine. * Jon jokes that he will call every episode "the first episode of Game Grumps," which he has never done. Suggested future games * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (by Jon) Category:Episodes Category:Kirby Super Star Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes